Nunca te olvide
by bells-edward
Summary: Edward y Bella, eran los novios perfectos de la secundaria, pero el termina engañandola, o al menos es lo que ella cree. Bella se escapa y vuelve diez años mas tarde a Forks, pero no volvera con una ni con dos personitas, sino que con tres.TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**POV BELLA:**

-Bella, vuelve, tenemos que hablar- decía el, el chico al que había amado, el chico que nunca se fijo en mi hasta la fiesta, y que luego el me abandono.

-Dejame en paz, ya escuche todo lo que le dijiste a Emmett, no tienes que repetirlo- dije, con la voz seca, dirigiéndome a mi casillero, dispuesta a sacar mis cosas y no volver nunca mas

-dejame explicartelo- me rogo el, cerrando mi casillero

-no tienes nada que explicártelo, no es lo que tu crees

-¿ah, no?, entonces que es?- le pregunte sarcásticamente- abriendo nuevamente la puerta del casillero y empezando a guardar todas mis cosas

-Bella, yo te amo

-pues olvida ese amor- dije terminando de guardar mis cosas, entonces vi la foto donde estábamos nosotros dos en el hermoso claro, antes de todo, antes del engaño

-ten, no la necesito- le dije dándole la foto y dirigiéndome a la puerta

-espera...

-olvidate de mi, tu me engañaste, no hay nada mas que explicar- dije saliendo del instituto, a la lluvia intensa de Forks

-Agarre mi carpeta y busque lo que necesitaba ver, era eso lo que me animaba a seguir, a no caer en la depresión, en fin, ellos eran mi motor de vida

Mire la ecografia detenidamente, y ahi estaban,tres puntitos de esperanza. Dude un segundo en volver y decirle a Edward que estoy embarazada, pero algo me hizo seguir avanzando, a perderme en la oscuridad de la noche, a ir a mi auto y largarme para siempre de Forks, y a reconstruir una nueva vida en la universidad de California. Yo no podía estar en el mismo lugar donde esta Edward Cullen.

**Diez años despues**

-¡Feliz cumple mama!- entraron mis tres hijos corriendo, me levante de mi cama y me encontré con las tres personitas mas hermosas de la vida

-¿que hacen aquí?- pregunte sorprendida- creí que seguirían con su tío en New York- les dije todavía sorprendida

-¿te refieres a que yo, tu hermano, me perdería tu cumpleaños?- dijo Jasper entrando a la habitación

-tuvimos que obligarlo- dijo Alice también entrando a la habitación- el no quería venir a California- agrego Alice

Jasper, es mi hermano, dueño de una empresa de financias en New York, tiene treinta años, el cabello color miel y ojos celestes, digamos que somos hermanos por que mi padre engaño varias veces a mi madre, incluso antes de estar casados, pero en fin, el se llevaba bien con mama. Pero luego todo empeoro desde la muerte de papa.

Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga y también cuñada, casada felizmente con Jasper hace mas de tres años, y esta embarazada, aunque este de cinco meses, nunca pierde la energía característica de ella. Alice tiene el cabello negro, corto, yojos negros, es de estatura baja, amante de las compras, y una mujer hiper activa, se podría decir que Alice era una chica alegre.

- ¡Mama, mira lo que te compre yo!- dijo Marion, saltando en mi cama

Marion era mi hija, amante de las compras al igual que su tía. Ella era físicamente igual a mi, tenia ojos marrones y cabello marrón, pero en carácter era igual a el, le gustaba la música y leer, para que ella tenga diez años, ha leido bastantes libros.

- es mejor el mio- dijo Anthony sentandome en mi cama

Anthony era igual a su padre, tenia el cabello cobrizo, siempre despeinado, y ojos verdes, se podría decir que era una copia idéntica de su padre. A Anthony, le gustaba la música, al igual que Marion, pero el era un poco despistado, y un poco torpe, supongo que lo heredo de mi, pero igual todas las chicas caían rendidas a los pies de mis hijos, el siempre las trataba bien, aunque a veces podría ser un poco creído.

- ¡mira el mio, mama!- dijo Renesmee, al igual que los demas, sentandose en mi cama

Renesmee era una extraña combinación entre nosotros dos, tenia el cabello de el, pero sus ojos eran una copia idéntica de los mios. Le encantaba todo tipo de música, y también leer, odía, al igual que yo, ir de compras,para ser tres hermanos ella era la mas tranquila de los tres, aunque también podía pelear con bastantes ganas. En fin, mis tres hijos eran las personas mas adorables de la vida.

En ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular

- ¿es que acaso no te pueden dejar sola, cinco minutos?- dijo Alice, sabia que era de mi trabajo

- hola- dije por el teléfono

- hola Bella, soy yo Jacob- dijo una voz gruesa

Jacob Black, es mi jefe, de la empresa donde trabajo, soy como la redactora del diario de California . Jacob tiene el cabello negro, corto, y ojos negros, es un gran amigo pero a veces puede propasarse un poco.

Alice articulo con los labios "¿quien es?".

- Hola Jake- dije sorprendida, _"crei que el estaba de vacaciones" _pensé

Alice cambio la expresión de su rostro, cruzo los pocos metros que la separaban de mi, y me saco el celular, estaba a punto de protestar pero ella empezó a hablar

- Escuchame, Bella esta de cumpleaños, no todo el mundo cumple veintiocho todos los días, así que mas vale que no la invites a ningún lado, ni a comer ni a ver una película, hoy pasara el día puramente con nosotros- termino de decir Alice

Trate de escuchar lo que le decía Jake, pero no se escuchaba nada, de pronto la expresión de Alice cambio, en vez de estar enojada paso a una cara sorprendida, para luego ponerse nerviosa

- no creo que Bella quiera ir alli- dijo ella-

Jacob le contesto rápidamente y luego ella dijo

- hablare con ella, adios- dijo antes de cortar

Alice miro a mis hijos un largo momento, _¿que era lo que ella me escondía?_

- ¿Alice que pasa?- le pregunte

- Bella, Jacob me dijo, que te tienes que transferir de estado, te encontraron la vacante que esperabas- dijo Alice

- eso es fantástico...- empecé, pero luego vi la cara de Alice- ¿donde queda?- le pregunte

- En Forks, allí en donde habrá una nueva editorial- dijo Alice

Me quede callada, ¿por que el mundo me hacia esto a mi?, yo no quería ni deseaba ir a Forks, volver a recordar mis malos momentos ahí, me haría caer en depresión.

Mire a mis hijos discutir por cual regalo abriria primero, _¿los dejaría volver a Forks?, ¿a donde todo comienzo?, ¿seria capaz?_, ellos eran muy chicos, apenas diez años, no podían enterarse de que su madre escapo embarazada de Forks, allí las noticias volaban y supuse que todos sabrían por que me había ido.

Pero por otro lado necesitaba el empleo, quería ascender, quería darle lo mejor a mis hijos, ganaba bastante como editora, pero querría darles mas, _¿volvería a entrar en Forks?_

- ¿Bella?- dijo Alice preocupada

- Iré- dije decidida- iré, y me quedare ahí, en Forks.- dije decidida, lo unico que temia era encontrarme con el, pero seguro que se habria ido, se habria mudado del Estado, incluso del pais, no creo que el este, el no estaria, ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

**POV BELLA: **

- Bella, ¿estas segura?, todavía puedes quedarte aquí- dijo Jasper por enésima vez

- tranquilizate Jasper, no me pasara nada- le tranquilize

Habían pasado dos días desde mi cumpleaños y ahora me encontraba en el aeropuerto, junto con Jasper. Alice y los chicos se habían ido a pasear por ahí, para que yo pudiera hablar con Jasper tranquilamente

- ¿como lo sabes?- me pregunto intranquilo- hace diez años que no pones un pie en Forks, ¿como sabes que todo estará bien?- dijo Jasper poniéndose histérico, "creo que lo mejor seria pegarle una cachetada para que se calmara, aunque solo se le hacen a las mujeres" pensé

- Jasper, ¿que me puede pasar ahí?- pregunte irónicamente- no voy a ir a un lugar donde encontraría la muerte y todo eso...

- ¡pero no conoces a nadie!- me respondió el exasperado

- ¡¿y por que es necesario conocer a alguien?

- Bella...

- Jasper, no soy una bebé, puedo cuidarme sola- le respondí, tratando de sonar dulce, ya que mas bien estaba nerviosa, digamos que lo que me decía Jasper no ayudaba mucho...

- es que no quiero que te hagan daño, ya sabes que allí las noticias vuelan...

- ¿y?

-... es que la gente no pensara demasiado para saber que tu estabas embarazada cuando huiste- termino de decir Jasper

- ¿como lo sabrán?- le pregunte desafiante

- vamos, tu llegaras a Forks, con tres hijos que misteriosamente se parecen a ti y a Edward- mientras hablaba sentía como mi corazón se iba destruyendo poco a poco, solo por escuchar el nombre de el

- nadie se dará cuenta, simplemente diré que son mis hijos y punto no teng...- pero entonces vi una cabellera color marrón acercándose, eran mis hijos, venían corriendo para acá, junto con una cansada Alice

- por favor Jasper no me pasara nada- le tranquilize

- esta bien- susurro el

Suspire aliviada, Jasper no había encontrado mas excusas para no dejarme ir, ahora tendría que lidiar con las miradas furtivas de la gente cuando llegara a Forks, pero las superaría, esta vez no seria la débil y tímida Bella.

- pasajeros con destino a Washington por favor abordar por el pasillo 12- dijo la voz por el interceptor

- bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos- dije

- los voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Alice abrazando a mis hijos uno por uno- Marion mas vale que lleves a tu mamá de compras

- claro que si tía Alice, haré que mamá compre muchas cosas- le respondió Marion a Alice

- mas vale que cuiden a su mamá- dijo Jasper a todos

- si tío Jasper- respondieron los tres a coro

- adiós hermanita- dijo Jasper antes de darme un abrazo- cuidate- susurro mientras me abrazaba

- tranquilizate todo ira bien- le susurre, antes de soltarme de sus brazos

...

- ¡Mamá!- dijo Anthony en un tono algo alto

- ¿que?- pregunte confusa abriendo los ojos

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en el avión, solo esperaba que los chicos no hayan echo alguna travesura mientras dormía, lo malo de volar en primera clase.. es que hay demasiado espacio... demasiado espacio para los desastres.

- Renesmee y Marion se están peleando por MI play station portatil- dijo Anthony- y creo que me la van a romper- protesto el

- ¡ya jugaste!, ahora me toca a mi- escuche protestar a Renesmee

- ¡pero me toca a mi un poco mas!- contesto Marion

- ¿que es lo que pasa?- dije hablando para los asientos que estaban al costado mio, en donde estaban los tres

- Marion no me quiere dar el juego, eso que me toca a mi- me dijo Nessie

- callate Nessie- le dijo Marion a Renesmee

- y si no quiero- le respondió Renesmee desafiante

- si, si querrás- dijo Marion enojada

- ¡ya esta!- dije agarrando rápidamente el juego- ninguna de las dos va a jugar-

- ¡pero mamá!- dijeron ambas

- no- dije firme- no se por que el tío Jasper les compro uno solo de estos- dije refiriendo a la play

-¡pero mamá!-protesto Anthony- la play portatil es una de las consolas mas nuevas...- empezó Anthony, supuse que iba a darme una buena historia sobre la creación de la play y todo eso...gire la cabeza inconscientemente y me encontré con unas nubes amenazadoras, supuse que ya estamos llegando a Seattle

- pasajeros por favor abrochense los cinturones- dijo la azafata por el interceptor

-¡ya llegamos!- dijo Nessie entusiasmada, poniéndose el cinturón, al igual que Anthony y Marion

El descenso fue sin ningún problema, mis hijos no paraban de decir "Forks" cada cinco minutos, para Nessie venir a Forks es "para ver el lugar en donde nació mamá", para Anthony es "conocer nuevas chicas", mientras que para Marion es "para conocer una nueva moda"

Nos bajamos del avión y fuimos a recoger el equipaje, mis hijos no paraban de hablar. cuando recogimos todo, alquilamos un auto, luego me compraría uno en Seattle

- ¿mamá donde viviremos?- pregunto Anthony mientras conducía hacia la nueva casa

- una casa que nos compro el tío Jake- les conteste

- ¿y donde la compró?- me pregunto curiosa Nessie

- creo que tenemos que cruzar un rió que esta cerca de aquí- dije conduciendo a través del bosque.

Pasamos una casa que me resulto familiar, era de madera, tres pisos y un gran jardín,¡un momento!,¡esa era la casa donde vivia el! pense, "pero el no puede seguir ahi", no, no esta ahi, es imposible, pense tratando de sacarme la idea de la cabeza

- mamá, ¿esa es nuestra casa?- me pregunto Marion, gracias a Dios, distrayendome

- ehhh... si, es esa- dije deteniendo el auto en frente de una casa enorme.

La casa era gigante, tenia tres pisos, es de color blanca y tenia un porche hermoso, se podria decir que era una preciosa casa, aunque era demasiado grande para nosotros cuatro.

- guau- dijieron los tres bajando del auto, mirando fijamente la casa

- ¿crees que tiene un establo?- le susurro Marion a Anthony

- no seas tonta- le respondio el

- por lo menos se puede soñar, Anthony- le dijo Nessie

-¡tendremos vacaciones todo el año!- celebro Anthony, pero antes de que los demas puedan unirese yo dije

- no, claro que no, mañana iran al colegio de Forks- como supuse el trio se puso triste

- pero mamá no queremos ir- dijo Nessie poniendo su mejor cara de perrito, sabia lo que trataba de hacer

- Iran, sin excepcion- dije

- esta bien- respondieron los tres suspirando


	3. Chapter 3

POV RENESMEE:

- mami no quiero ir- le dije tratando de sonar dulce

- tienes qué ir- dijo mamá sirviéndome el desayuno.

En ese momento bajaron de las escaleras mis dos hermanos, Anthony y Marion, ambos cansados.

- hola- dije mientras comía una tostada

- hola- dijeron ambos mientras se sentaban en la mesa

Lo mejor de tener dos hermanos de tu misma edad... bueno no se qué decir, tiene sus ventajas, por ejemplo, ser los únicos sobrinos de tía Alice y tío Jasper, cosa que es muy beneficiosa para cuando llega la navidad o nuestros cumpleaños. Lo malo... pelear cada tres segundos con Marion o Anthony, la pelea mas reciente fue cuando mamá nos vino a despertar a Marion y a mí, ambas discutimos por qué teníamos que ir a la escuela.-

Desayunamos en silencio, lamentandonos el día qué tuvimos que abandonar California, yo estaba feliz, vería el lugar donde creció mamá, la persona qué mas quería en el mundo, pero también sabia que seria malo para ella, yo había escuchado de las conversaciones qué mamá hablaba con Jasper qué aquí vivió el chico del qué se enamoro mamá y qué luego el la había abandonado

- ¿en qué piensas Nessie?- me preguntó Anthony mientras subimos al auto

- en nada- le respondí- ¿donde esta Marion?- le pregunte, ya qué no veía a mi hermana por ningún lado

- fue a buscar su mochila- me respondió el, antes de volver a decirle a mamá

- mami, mamita, por favor no quiero ir al colegio- dije él arrodillándose en frente de mamá.

Casi hace qué me caiga al piso para reírme

- no, Anthony tienes qué ir- le respondió ella

- pero no quiero- dijo él

- habrán muchas chicas- le recordé

El se puso de pie en menos de un segundo

- creo qué ahora me gusta el colegio-dijo el sonriendo

- Anthony todavía eres muy chico para ir pensando en chicas- dijo mamá- solo tienes diez años

- Anthony no busca chicas, sino que las chicas lo buscan a él, entonces el se fue transformando hasta el Anthony agrandado que tenemos Renesmee y yo de hermano- dijo Marion bajando las escaleras con su mochila

- callate Marion o destruyo una remera tuya, y ya sabes cual- dijo él

- ya basta. No peleen- dijo mamá- ahora suban al auto qué los llevare al colegio-

Nos subimos rápidamente al auto ya que había empezado a llover. En todo el camino mamá nos estuvo diciendo algunas cosas que le había pasado en Forks, pero por alguna razón, podía notar el nerviosismo de mamá, al igual qué Marion y Anthony

- mamá, no tienes qué estar nerviosa, solo vinimos una semana después que los demás- dijo Anthony

- si tienes razón- dijo mamá- bueno, llegamos- dijo estacionándose en la acera

- bueno- dijo mamá dándose vuelta- quiero qué se comporten y no hagan ninguna travesura, en especial a ti Anthony- dijo mamá- los quiero, luego pasare a buscarlos e iremos a Seattle- nos prometió ella, antes de bajarnos del auto y qué ella arrancara en dirección a la casa

Los tres observamos el edificio detenidamente, no era como el colegio de California, donde te obligaban a vestir un uniforme, ya que al ser "privado"teníamos que vestir así

- ¿donde esta el sol?- pregunto melancólicamente Marion

- ¿ y el mar?- preguntó también Anthony

"Por lo menos no llueve"pensé, buscando algo bueno a la mudanza, donde me había despedido de mi amada California

- oigan- dijo Anthony- ¿tienen sus horarios yo lo olvide encima de la mesa de la cocina

- creo qué no- dijo Marion buscándolo en su mochila- ¿Renesmee?- me preguntó esperanzada

Empecé a revisar mi mochila, no me acordaba haber puesto el horario, pero esperaba que por algún milagro apareciera. Cuando me estaba a punto de cansar, vi un papel blanco

- aquí lo tengo- dije sacando el papel de mi mochila- creo qué tenemos ciencias naturales- les dije mirando la hoja

- ¡pido sentarme con Nessie!-dijo Anthony levantando su mano

- ¿por qué?- le pregunté

- eres la qué mas sabe de los tres- dijo el

- eres un tonto- dije.

- si eres un tonto por qué YO me sentare con mi hermana

Empecé a caminar hacia el colegio. Durante el corto camino Anthony y Marion discutieron sobre quien se sentaría al lado mio, hasta que me canse y entonces les dije

- lamento arruinarle su discusión, pero el profesor nos dirá donde nos sentaremos- les dije con una sonrisa, mientras había la puerta del aula de la clase

- ¡¿y por qué no nos dijiste antes?- protesto Marion

- es qué me divertía mucho verlos pelear- dije con una sonrisa

- Marion, cuando vayamos a Seattle, ¿por qué no llevas a nuestra adorada hermana al centro comercial?- preguntó maliciosamente Anthony

- es una excelente idea Anthony- dijo Marion chocando las manos con Anthony- Nessie hoy recorreremos todas las tiendas- dijo Marion

- bueno, después lo discutiremos- dije.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con un par de miradas, mas bien miles, todos los chicos y las chicas nos miraban asombrados

- ¿no se sienten incómodos?- les susurre a Marion y Anthony

- un poco- concordó Marion- ¿Anthony?- le pregunte

Ambas nos giramos para escuchar qué decía mi hermano pero para sorpresa de nosotras dos, lo encontramos hablando animadamente con las chicas

- disculpen- dije agarrando de la mano a mi hermano- necesito hablar con él- dije como excusa para que las chicas dejen de mirarme mal

- ¿no puedes soportar unas horas sin empezar a hablar con las chicas?- le pregunto Marion

- ellas me empezaron a hacer preguntas y como soy un caballero, les respondí todas sus preguntas- dijo Anthony

De repente se abrió la puerta y todo el mundo se sentó en sus asientos, solo Marion, Athony yo nos quedamos parados

- hola clase- dijo una voz melodiosa

Nosotros tres nos dimos la vuelta para ver al profesor, y creo que a Marion casi le cae baba de su boca

El profesor era hermoso, tenia el cabello despeinado y de un hermoso color bronce y unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que el profesor es pálido, pero pálido como mi madre o como nosotros, ya se que suena raro que nosotros tres fuéramos pálidos aun cuando vivíamos en California, pero según mamá eramos pálidos por la sangre albina de la abuela.

- ¿el es el nuevo profesor?- le susurro Marion a Anthony

- no se- le contesto él, mirando detenidamente al profesor, al parecer algo de el le resultaba familiar a Athony

- hola, soy el profesor Edward Cullen, y soy el profesor de Ciencias Naturales- nos dijo el profesor a nosotros

- hola- contestamos los tres

- al parecer son hermanos- dijo el con una sonrisa que se parece mucho a la de Anthony

- si- conteste yo

- muy bien, ¿cuales son sus nombre?- nos pregunto

- ella se llama Marion- dije refiriéndome a mi hermana- el Anthony y yo Renesmee- dije

- ¿y cual es su apellido?- nos pregunto

- Swan- contestamos los tres

El profesor se quedo callado, note como sus ojos se abrían mas de lo normal y como abría un poco la boca

- ¿ustedes son unos Swan?- nos preguntó todavía asombrado

- si- conteste confusa-

¿conoce a mi madre?- le pregunto Marion

- ¿como se llama?- le pregunto el profesor a Anthony

- ehhh...- dijo Anthony- Isabella Swan, pero todos les dicen Bella- contesto el tambien confundido

El profesor solo se quedo callado. Con unos ojos vacios

- ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunte preocupada

- si- fue lo unico que contesto el

_" Raro"_ pensé


End file.
